PeanutButterGamer
Austin Hargrave known on YouTube as PeanutButterGamer (PBG for short) is a popular YouTuber. PBG is very known for his Top 10's. On his gameplay channel he is currently playing The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim for collecting all Daedric Artifacts, as some sort of sequel to his old Oblivion Daedric Collection series. His friend and fellow Youtuber Jeff a.k.a SpaceHamster is currently the editor for PBG Gameplay. He currently lives in Seattle, Washington. Types of Videos PeanutButterGamer does many videos about Zelda, since he is a Zelda fan. He also does reviews of other games, such as "Hey You Pikachu" and "Tomodachi Life". He mainly reviews bad games and good games so people can laugh at his videos. He also does Top 10's such as "Top 10 Mario Games" or "Top 10 Jerks in Video Games". He also has a second channel, called "PBG Gameplay", in which he does a "Collection Series" and let's plays. He also does a hardcore series, mainly Minecraft hardcore, which he does with other Youtubers. His most recent hardcore series is MineZ Hardcore. Hardcore Series PBG has an ongoing series of "Hardcore" adventures, where he teams up with 6 close YouTubers and friends to try to beat the game without dying once. So far, they have only succeded twice, JonTron and Barry defeating the enderdragon in Minecraft, and Paul and The Completionist killing Diablo in Diablo II. Minecraft HC Goal: *Defeat the enderdragon on Hardcore mode with having as little people possible die The first Hardcore series was Minecraft with his friend YouTubers JonTron, The Completionist, and Soah186, along with his other friends Dean, Barry, and his brother McJones. They start off with a disadvantage, with The Completionist and Dean having no idea how to play the game. Dean and The Completionist decide to go mining to learn the mechanics of the game. Shortly The Completionist dies from "AFK", because his game froze and nobody heard from him ever since, most likely from an internet crash. Soah died with an unexplained reason, because he was down in the mineshaft alone and only PBG and McJones were recording at the time. Soah later explained that he dug into lava and was not able to escape in time. Nobody died for a long time afterwards, and that gave them plenty of time to introduce the "Who Needs A Map" joke, which is used whenever somebody says something about a map. They later moved from the forest to the hills, then into a tundra biome. They built a new home in the tundra biome and trekked back to their old house, where they took all of the valuable stuff and abandoned it. PBG constantly got lost in the tundra afterwards, and when he was alone and lost, he died to an enderman's wrath. Footage shows that he accidentally switched from his sword to his bow in the midst of the chaos, and if he kept his hotbar on the sword, he could have survived. McJones and Dean later find an underwater stronghold, and when they meet up with JonTron and Barry, they open the portal and almost immediately, the enderdragon knocks McJones off of the world, and he dies. After a bitter fight against the enderdragon, JonTron and Barry win, but Dean has his life taken in the midst. As a little celebration, JonTron and Barry have a PVP match afterwards, where Barry strikes down JonTron. DayZ HC Goal: *Escape Chenarus using a helicopter with having as little people as possible die With everyone quickly failing, this was the shortest season ever, with only three episodes. YouTubers PBG, JonTron, Rubberross, and ProJared along with Dean, McJones, and Barry are in this season. They at first thought it'd be a cool idea if five people spawned at one side of the map, and two others spawned at the other. PBG and Barry had to spawn in Balota, while the others spawned in another location. It took 45 minutes to set up, but once they did, most of the five people were immediately killed by bandits. Everyone decided it was unfair and restarted their recording devices. Dean came close to PBG and Barry, and they went into a control tower, climbing on to the roof, and escape down a ladder to try and lose the zombies chasing them. In the midst of the screaming that aroused, McJones was shot and killed, but because of the chaos happening, nobody seemed to pay much attention to it, until later JonTron asked "So is Stewart (McJones's first name?) just dead?" PBG and Dean escape, but Barry was attacked by a zombie. He survived, but he lost a lot of blood. However, he patched it up when he got far enough. JonTron came into Balota at the same time, and met up with PBG and Dean. Barry stayed behind, however. They decided to try and lose zombies chasing them by going into the control tower again. But this time, before they could climb down the ladder, a zombie climbed up the ladder, and PBG, JonTron, and Dean retreated to the other side of the control tower. Dean said that the best way to escape was whichever way the zombie goes, they head the other direction. Ironically, at that moment, another zombie climbed up the ladder and the three were cornered. PBG freaked out and accidentally jumped off the building, broke his legs, and died. Dean escaped, but shortly, JonTron did the same thing as PBG. Dean ran back to the main road, and saw Barry hiding. They ran toward Chernogorsk, while Rubberross, who was just running around on the coast, and ProJared, who was looting Elektrozavodsk, decided to try to meet up together. Dean and Barry arrived at Chernogorsk, but died shortly to bandits. Rubberross and ProJared found each other on the coast, and ran towards Elektrozavodsk. Rubberross died while looting the city, but ProJared stayed alive until he was murdered. Terraria HC Goal: *Defeat the normal mode with having as little people as possible die Everyone stayed alive much longer than DayZ, but this was still a relatively short series. PBG played along with JonTron, Paul from the YouTube show "Continue?", SpaceHamster, Dean, McJones, and Barry. Barry died from a monster attack, and Paul died shorly afterwards, although he was alone and nobody really knows what happened. After heading back to base. They continue to go mining for items, and while Dean and McJones mine in one shaft some ways away from the house, PBG, JonTron, and SpaceHamster mine under the house, coincidentally in the shape of an SMG. Realizing McJones and Dean are nearby, they dig towards them, but as soon as they are withing sight, McJones steps on a pressure plate, and the two of them get crushed under a boulder trap. JonTron is the next to die, ironically, because he was the most careless, constantly jumping off builidngs for fun, running around wildlife and killing monsters for fun, even throwing bombs and grenades inside the house. After JonTron's death, PBG and SpaceHamster realize that they're the only ones left and they haven't even challenged the first boss, the Eye of Cthulhu. They stride to make it there, and do. They do a good job with its first form, firing flaming arrows and using ironskin potions on themselves, but they couldn't survive the lunges of the second form. SpaceHamster evades death by warping back to the house, but do to his limited manuverability inside, the eyeball kills him. PBG is left alone and low on health, and dies screaming "I HAVE ONE HEART!! I HAVE ONE HEART!! IT'S AN EYEBALL!!" Minecraft HC #2 Goal: *Defeat the Wither with having as little people as possible die PBG decides to go back to Minecraft because Mojang added a new boss, called the Wither. He arrives at the scene with NintendoCapriSun (NCS), ProJared, Kyrak the Poet, Dean, McJones, and Barry. Unfortunately, Kyrak's internet connection was unstable, and a lot of the time he wasn't even playing the game, but just trying to rejoin the server and get his internet connection back. McJones tells everyone to move to the desert nearby and build a house there. Everyone but Barry leaves their spawn, a forest. Barry stays because he is mining some stone and coal in a ravine nearby, but then gets lagged out and has single-digit frames. At night, a skeleton fires at him, and Barry is still unable to move. ProJared tries to save him, but quickly runs back after being reduced to low health. Barry is able to get a barricade going until his game crashes. At daylight, Barry's game returns to normal, and some of the members head to the ravine to rescue him. Dean and PBG later discover a jungle temple, but they decide not to go in just yet when McJones shouts "There's bombs in there!" They decide to come back later. However, Dean doesn't get to return, because he later dies trying to defend the house. But that didn't stop him from almost saying the first "Who Needs A Map?" joke of the season (NCS beat him to it, however). McJones and a few others head to the temple, and they find some enchanting books and redstone. Kyrak still had lag issues, and eventually, it became so horrible that he texted PBG that he just couldn't make it back on. PBG texted back, "Try to relog, we want to sacrifice you." After some time, Kyrak did make it back on, and then because he was too laggy to do anything, PBG hosted a "Kyrak sacrifice" and "accidentally" murdered him. At this point they decide to make a graveyard, and they think it'd be cool if they wrote some poetry on Kyrak's tombstone. PBG and ProJared try to get a haiku going, but PBG just leaves his tombstone marked: Kyrak the Poet He died because And on the back he inscribed: It definitely wasn't PBG They all mine diamonds and eventually they find an obsidian-filled ravine. They mine in there, and Barry had a close call when he ran around trying to kill a bat but accidentally stared at an enderman while doing so. ProJared also had a close call when greed overtook him and he fought creepers and skeletons to the point where he was at 1 1/2 hearts while trying to obtain iron. They all made it to the nether and they almost died when they spawned on a small platform and had to build a bridge while a ghast was attacking. However, they are unable to find the wither skulls needed for the Wither construction, and decide to come back later. Later, in the overworld, PBG's game freezes, and a creeper comes behind him. ProJared tries to warn him, but PBG can't move and also thinks he's joking. ProJared runs to try and strike down the creeper, but it explodes, PBG's game crashes, and ProJared dies. NCS goes exploring, but runs off the map McJones gave him. PBG claims they spent a few hours just looking for NCS, but they cut off the gameplay so people weren't bored to death. After a good amount of time, McJones finds NCS and attempts to bring him home, but just before he gets there, he falls into a pond in the forest along with a spider. He gets cornered and dies due to his lack of experience in survival mode. Everyone groaned at the fact that he was just a hundred blocks from the house but didn't make it. Eventually, PBG, McJones, and Barry stock up on food, enchant their gear, and make new weapons so they can try and kill more wither skeletons to kill so they can get wither skulls. After hours of gameplay, they kill numerous skeletons, but only find one skull. It gets chaotic when pigmen are provoked. PBG couldn't take it, and died. McJones died shortly afterwards. Barry becomes lonely and talks to the sword Dean wielded when he died. He got bored with talking to Dean, so he took the nether skull and named it Jeffrey. He talked to it for a while until he was attacked and killed, thus ending the series. Diablo 2 Hardcore Goal: *Defeat Diablo with having as little people as possible die In the Diablo 2 Hardcore, PBG played alongside Rubberross, Paul from the YouTube show "Continue?", The Completionist, Dean, McJones, and Barry. In the first act, Rubberross had many close calls, and eventually his life was claimed before he even made it to Act II. After that episode, for some unknown reason, the show was postponed for about a month, but it came back. In episode 5, PBG sang a song that talked about two things: Him missing Rubberross, and Apologizing to his fans for the lack of Hardcore episodes. Minecraft HC #3 Goal: *Defeat the Wither with having as little people as possible die PBG and his friends decided to redo the Minecraft hardcore because last time they were unsuccessful at killing the Wither. This time PBG was with JonTron, Shane from DidYouKnowGaming?, Smooth McGroove, ProJared, McJones, and Dean. This was the first official hardcore series that did not have Barry. PBG and the others set up a house in no time, and in a few hours, JonTron had made a lavafall in it for decoration. Everyone but JonTron and PBG pretty much resented it, but PBG proclaimed "I am declaring myself the captain, and I say this is okay!" Pretty soon, though, the house caught on fire and they had to get rid of the lavafall. Slowly, everyone started to die out. Dean died from a creeper explosion. JonTron went exploring with some other people, and he was hit with poison by a witch. He ran away with only one heart, but a skeleton came out of nowhere and from instinct, he hit it. And it shot his face. ProJared was hit with a creeper explosion in the night as well. Soon, only PBG, Shane, Smooth McGroove, and McJones were left. They were the only four to go into the nether. While exploring, PBG and McJones decided to set up a little base by digging into netherrack. While digging out a cave, McJones hit lava, and they panicked, attempting to bail from their small base, which unfortunately had a narrow enterance. They both caught on fire, and McJones got trapped in and died. Shortly after, PBG died from his burn damage. Shane and SmoothMcGroove were left. They started hunting for skeletons but when zombie pigmen started to infest the fortress, it became clear that they had to clear the area for skeletons to spawn. It was a big mistake. The pigmen went beserk and eventually took down Shane and Smooth McGoove. MineZ Hardcore Goal: *Get Team 1 and Team B/2 together with having as little people as possible die *Defeat a giant with having as little people as possible die. Note: There was an error with the team names because they did not go over names the day they started the hardcore series, so some people were referring the teams as "Team 1 and Team 2", while others said "Team A and Team B". Most people say "Team 1" after McJones' famous quote "Team 1 likes touching themselves," while some people say "Team 2" or "Team B" as a joke. MineZ is a Minecraft-server-based game based off of DayZ. The one that PBG used was the one on shotbow.net, and its official interactive map and wiki can be found at minezmap.com. The wiki itself is at http://minezwiki.net/wiki/Home:Main_Page. Based on the incredible amount of skill and luck needed, and the fact that it is an awesome server that he loves, PBG decided to base MineZ hardcore off of here. Nobody except PBG (gold rank) and McJones (silver rank) is a donator, so everyone technically spawns in 41 different spawn places. Thankfully, they manage to round up the players towards 2 different spawn areas, with team 1 consisting of PBG, SpaceHamster, Brutalmoose, and Barry spawning in the desert (near spawn 12/13?) and team B/2 consisting of McJones, Dean, and ProJared spawning in the forest (most likely spawned in 25, 26 or 27). Team 1's goal was to get out of the desert while raiding the ruins in the area, head to Portsmouth for a quick pit stop, and then head into the snow via Ridgevale and meet up with Team 2 there. Team 2, however, would stop at Huntsgrove for gear and then take the trek to Ridgevale. Collection Series PBG has a "Collection Series" in his channel PBG Gameplay, in which he tries to collect all of a specific item or other collectible in a certain game. He finished 3 of these, and one is currently running- the first one, the "Majora's Mask: Mask Collection", in which PBG collected all the Masks in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask", eventually beating the game in order to get the final mask; the second, the "The Elder Scrolls Oblivion - Daedric Collection", in which PBG collected all of the Daedric Artifacts; the third, the "Wind Waker HD Collection Series", in which PBG marked all possible islands in the game on the Map Chart while also reviewing each island and showing everything there is to it; and the one currently running- the "The Elder Scrolls Skyrim - Daedric Collection", a sort of sequel to his first Collection Series, in which PBG tries once again to collect all Daedric Artifacts but this time in the sequel to Oblivion, Skyrim. Reviews PBG makes "reviews" of video games, but he doesn't really like the word "review" because it's more of a funny, highly-edited short video of gameplay to him and he just uses the term for lack of a better word. This is clearly the most vital part of his channel and also most of the channel anyways. The G-Files The G-Files series talks about weird video games/weird things found in video games. It doesn't seem to be currently running anymore, but it has proved to be a dominant PBG series. To Kill An Avatar This is an old series during the start of PBG. In this series, he takes a few video games and talks about how it relates to killing innocent people/creatures/things. Some games used include Pokémon, Legend of Zelda (during his Zelda Month), and Mario Party. Zelda Month PBG loves Zelda and is probably his favorite video game series. In 2011, he introduced Zelda Month during the month the new Zelda game "Skyward Sword" was planned for release (November). During this month, he adds gameplay and "Top 10's" to his channel that all relate to Zelda. In 2012, he decided to have another Zelda Month in November, although the month would not relate to any current plans for the Legend of Zelda game series. Since then, he has continued to upload Zelda videos. In fact, his 2013 Zelda Month ironically lasted over a month because he had so much content he wanted to upload. Category:Characters Category:PeanutButterGamer universe